Saving Me
by PrettyAndPink
Summary: Bella is popular at WCP, and she gets everything she wants, no, more than she wants. when she meets a bronze-haired someone, she doesn't know whattothink. She gets into a bad relationship with her boyfriend, and who's thereto help her out? bella ooc in bg


A.N.

Hey readers! This is the first chapter of my first fanfic, yay! Please tell me whether this story is any good or not, so I know whether or not to keep on writing. If it just seems stupid, or if someone already has one up just like it, please let me know so I can take it down. Thanks, and enjoy!

PrettyAndPink

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight series and all characters from Twilight series

**Chapter 1**

I sighed as I sat outside on the roof, shivering slightly from the wind. It was one of those nights where I was contemplating my life. I knew I was lucky, but if I was so lucky, why wasn't I happy?

I lived in a small, but wealthy suburb of Los Angeles known as Pacific Palisades. It was maybe five to ten minutes away from Beverly Hills, depending on traffic. We lived in a large house, complete with pool, movie theater, spa, and weight room. Besides that, we also had a guest house. And did I mention the maid's quarters?

So, yeah, you get the point. My father's filthy rich because he owned a long chain of luxury hotels; Swan Suites. I went to an extremely private school called West California Prep, or WCP. It's where anyone who was going to be anyone attended, and let me tell you, your parents had to be someone too, because that bill for the tuition was _monstrous_…

Anyways, it's an optional boarding school, which I choose not to board in because I only live, like, fifteen minutes away. Even though we are an overly-wealthy and pretty small school, we still have all the cliques every other high school has: populars, jocks, wannabes, emos, art freaks, nerds, well, you get the point.

Luckily, or unluckily, I was one of the populars. Lauren was kind of the alpha I guess you could call it, the one who always took control. Jessica was probably second-in-command, always backing Lauren up. Then it was probably me, because the only other person in our "group" is Noelle, who is kind of not really the brightest crayon in the box. She just goes along with everything, not really knowing what's going on. (A.N. I didn't use Angela because she's way too sweet for any of this popular stuff; she'll come in later, though)

This year, we were on top of the social ladder, being cheerleaders, meaning that Lauren was determined to find us all jock boyfriends within the first week. I knew already that I wouldn't really like any of them; most of them were closer to Noelle's intelligence level.

I didn't doubt Lauren, though; she could twist anyone around her little finger. Let me tell you something about being popular; it's not all it's cut out to be.

Yeah, I mean getting the girls gushing over your new purse is kind of cool, and so is everyone knowing your name so you'll never be alone at a party. However, it pretty much stops there.

Being popular is hard work. It doesn't help that my mother, Renee, puts a ton of pressure on me to live up to her sky-high social status.

Another thing, there are rules for being and it girl; yes, I said _RULES_! You always have to look perfect, because you never know who you're going to meet. You always have to have the latest fashions, pretty much before they come out so everyone thinks it was your idea in the first place. Worst of all, you have to be on a diet, no eating what you want, no chocolate, no ice cream, no sugar, no carbs. You have to be skinny.

It's not that I didn't do any of those things; I did because of my mom. She had started training me as a young girl what the sacrifices were to be in the "in" crowd.

I don't remember the last time I had eaten a full Hershey's bar, or even half for that matter. However, my mom and I had an agreement; eat super-healthy and excercise Monday-Saturday and on Sunday, I could have a treat, like graham crackers or something.

Every weekend, my mom and I would go shopping. I'm not sure if it was really shopping, though, when we mostly went and talked to her designer friends that made me all unique, custom outfits with all the latest trends. Every week, I ordered two new outfits for the next week. These outfits I would wear on Mondays and Fridays; start the week looking great, and leave looking better.

My mom didn't hesitate to tell me if I was too fat, or too ugly. In fact, she used to tell me frequently that my nose was too big and lumpy for my heart-shaped face. Well, it was resolved last year when my dad was drunk. He got a little violent when I asked him if he thought my nose was too big. My mom and I had gotten in _anothe_r fight over it earlier that night, and I didn't know he had been drinking again. He looked at me, his eyes bloodshot and his head cocked. Then, he walked over to me, slammed my face into the granite counter, and walked away. "All better," he muttered before going to his room and shutting the door.

He broke my nose badly that night, which gave my mom the perfect excuse to insist that I needed plastic surgery. I got it, much to her delight, and now my nose was small and petite and perfect and fake. I still got migraines sometimes when I got overly stressed from when my nose had gotten broken.

So as you can see, my life isn't really the way most people think it is. They say they want to be me, just like me because I'm "pretty", but if I'm so pretty, why does it hurt?

I ask myself that question about once a week when I get into a mood swing, usually just after my mom and I had an argument, like now for instance. I bet you're wondering what we were arguing about now? Yeah, we were talking about more plastic surgery to "enhance" my bust. How unnecessary is that?

"Bella, come here!" my mother called upstairs, snapping me out of my reverie. I quickly scrambled back in through my window, shutting it before padding downstairs to where my mother was waiting. She was wearing a long, red dress with lots of sparkles on it. She was going to an important dinner party with my dad. Again.

"Now, Bella, tomorrow is the first day of school and you need to get your beauty sleep so I want you in bed by 9:30. Also, apply this masque to your face before so that you wake up radiant and glowing. Your outfit is already picked out, Violet's laying it out on your couch for tomorrow. I probably won't be awake before you leave, so there's some yogurt in the fridge for breakfast, just ask Sophie for it, and Daniel will drive you to school around 8 so you'll get there a little early to hang out with your friends, okay?" she said as she handed me a jar of thick paste.

I nodded before going back upstairs to my room. Arguing would only make her mad, and my dad would be joining her soon, no need to get him angry as well.

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering about our staff. Violet is a maid that worked in our house, along with Amy and Evelyn. Then there was Jacques, our French butler, Sophie, our chef, and Daniel, our chauffeur.

My phone buzzed as I stepped out of the shower about an hour after the conversation with my mom.

_What u warin 2 skool tm? L_

Lauren texted me this message every night, so that we don't wear the same outfit. I sighed and replied, texting quickly on my IPhone.

_white halter black jeans. B_

I hoped that would suffice, I was really tired, and as my mother said, "I needed my beauty sleep." Unfortunately, soon after I had sent this message, my phone buzzed again.

_Cant w8 4 tm, we meet the ftbal team! :) L_

This time, I ignored it, hopefully she would think I was asleep or in the shower. I quickly brushed my teeth and applied the masque my mother had given me to my face. Then, I climbed into my squishy bed, going back to thinking about my life.

I wondered what the next day would hold, hopefully something more exciting than the silly gossip that I usually heard. Little did I know that tomorrow would be a new beginning, a new start, to both good and bad happenings that would change my life forever.

A.N.

So, tell me if you like it! I know it's a short chapter, but I didn't really want to get into the whole school thing until the next one. I really just wanted to introduce the story and ideas, set up for a real story! Please review, at least I hope you know what that little blue button over there does… hehe! Thanks! Oh yeah, pics are on my account page, you can look at them if you want, you know, for visuals...

PrettyAndPink


End file.
